


Sketches from the Heart

by ViolatheViolinist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambassador Frisk, Child Frisk, F/M, Female Reader, Frisk is a Sweetheart, No More Resets, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is an artist, Reader-Insert, Selectively Mute Frisk, Slow Build, Slow Romance, True Pacifist Ending, Uses Tumblr AUs, frisk is a boy, reader is an adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolatheViolinist/pseuds/ViolatheViolinist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not once, in the three years since the resurfacing, had you ever expected the royal monster household nor their friends to become your muses.<br/>The group of monsters came into your life as ungracefully as it gets. Sure, the ungraceful part was your fault, not their's, but you're the one who draws, not the one who dances, fights, or even does science.<br/>They have taken over your social network, let alone your artwork. <br/>They are your references, your inspiration, your best friends and partners in crime. They have become your everything.<br/>But since when did Sans start acting so differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fist slamming onto the table nearly gives you a heart attack. Yelping you lunge after your sketchbook as a blue, scaly, hand tears it away leaving a black mar from your pencil. Your angry and stunned eyes meet the attackers single yellow one and you come to a freeze. Buff fish monsters were not on the list of people you felt like fighting.

It would be an understatement to say that things have become incredibly different over these past few years. The monsters that have traversed from the Underground have turned the entire world upside down. In actuality you should be thinking “had” instead of "have". Sure, things are still different and the world has changed a lot, but shockingly enough, things seem to have settled down. The hate groups have finally started relenting, thank goodness, and people are accepting their new neighbors. Besides that, despite the monsters having a king and queen, it is pleasing to not that they easily follow the laws of whatever land they are inhabiting, obliterating most governments' concerns. The governments of the world are resolving things and life has become… Normal. Calm again. Honestly, it’s rather nice.  

  
You’re mind drifts back to the present and out of your thoughts of the past as the sound of your favorite bistro’s door chimes, the set of bells at the top corner announcing when customers come and go. In this instance it is greeting the arrival of four new faces, all of them monsters. You had been ignoring your book for the past few minutes as life had simply taken over your thoughts. Quietly, you watch the four new patrons over the aged pages of a monster, classic novel that you had found a few days ago.  

  
Two of them are skeletons, which is a first when it come to types of monsters that you’ve seen and you could remember. One was about two feet taller than you, if you were standing, while the other would possibly reach a couples inches or so taller than you. They seem to both be boys judging by their builds. The other two are scaly in rather different ways from one another. One looks greatly like a blue and red, ripped fish and the other a small, plump, and very yellow dinosaur. You can tell they are both ladies in comparison to their companions. 

  
Just like how you had always found people interesting, you find monsters equally so, if not more. They are what you have always imagined only no longer fictional beings. Fighting a smile, you lower your book and duck down to dig through your bag on the floor beside your chair. So help you, you are going to sketch these four if it’s the last thing you do. They seemed so close and happy with one another. Pretty loud too actually, at least the taller two of the group are. Carefully, with your finger marking your page in the book, you straighten with a wide grin and quickly set down your sketchbook and pencil pouch.  

  
Once you have your bookmark securely in place you set down your heavy reading to take a drink. Over the lip of your mug you watch the energetic group reach the register and begin looking over the menu. Right now is your favorite time to hang out at your bistro. Not many people come around this time since it’s between meals, resulting in people getting coffees or teas and snacks to simply relax. Though, it is often nice to get a variety of people to draw, you tend to prefer this quieter time as there is less bustling to distract or disrupt your subjects if they are even to stick around. They are much more likely to stay relatively still at this hour for more detailed workings. Setting your drink down you scan the rest of the room while surpressing your giddy feeling over new drawing subjects. Your scan reveals to you that there’s a guy in the far, left, front corner, a girl slightly further in and a cute blue bunny guy around the back of this cozy bistro. 

  
Feeling excited and content all at once, you quickly bring your attention back to the group and flip open to a blank page of your sketchbook before digging out your pencil. Training your eyes on the chattering group you begin to let your pencil glide over the smooth paper. Now that you are studying them closer you felt a ever growing sense turning realization that they actually do look vaguely familiar. Your eyes flicker between your sketch and them as you once again get lost in your thoughts and your rendering. You don’t even notice the suspicious looks from the sharp toothed fish woman nor the shorter skeleton, though his may be more curious.  

  
The gears in your mind grind as they try to come up with where you may have seen these four monsters before. Your pencil comes to an abrupt stop, your eyes locked on your sketch as you’re struck with the answer. The group looks so familiar because you’ve seen each one, individually, on the news throughout the years since they surfaced. But it never had been them alone. They had either been with the ambassador and savior of the monsters, Frisk, with the King, with the Queen, or all three. 

  
Your rather audible gasp finally registers your ears as heavy, angry steps come marching toward you. You never would have thought you'd ever see anyone from the main circle of monsters in person, let alone be drawing them from real life. Unable to tear your eyes away you wonder what it would look like to quickly add in the young ambassador amongst them from memory. It felt right to. 

  
Just as you are setting your pencil’s lead back on the paper a blue, scaly hand crashes down on your sketchbook with a loud smack. The fiery fish yanks your sketchbook out from under your pencil, creating a deep heavy blemish across your page. Stunned and wide-eyed you find yourself unable to move in that second due to shock.

  
“WHAT is THIS, YA PUNK?!” Yellowed fangs spit the words out venomously at you. Snapping your head up you lock eyes with the very intimidating red-haired monster and wonder where exactly you went wrong. The next thing you know you are leaping up to your feet with your chair clattering backwards behind you. Honestly horrified and a bit terrified by the anger you are receiving you find words beginning to spill from your mouth clumsily. 

  
“I am so, so sorry!” Why are you apologizing? All you did was draw them. Ah. And stared a lot so you could draw them accurately. You hold your hands up with your palms facing her in a defensive gesture. “I shouldn’t ha-have been staring, I-I just-!” She cuts you off with another slamming of her hand onto the table as she leans over you with a look of disgust. 

  
“You should be sorry, PUNK! What were you doing staring at us? Spying on us??” She squints furiously at you. Oh goodness. Maybe you were wrong about hate crimes being nearly over with. Suddenly, spinning your sketchbook around so she can see what you were doing, her eyes scour the page. Personally you felt your sketch was coming along great. They all looked happy and your proportions were pretty on point. You watch her tense as her angry dissolves away to surprise. You hadn’t been lying. 

  
Finding your voice once more you stutter out while she is distracted, “I just um w-wanted to draw you guys. You looked s-so happy. I honestly wasn’t trying to.. to be rude. C-cause um I’m ah-an artist and I love to draw people…” Panic keeps you in a tight grip as you watch her and only her as your rambling dies out into silence. Her yellow slitted eye flicks over to you once her surprise seems to wear off. She almost looks… embarrassed as she straightens and looks away back at her friends. 

  
“Well. That’s cool. Hey. Sorry, nerd.” She quickly looks back at you with a grin, seeming to be bouncing back fast and throwing you through a short but intense emotional rollercoaster. “My name’s Undyne. Thanks for drawing us, punk.” Holding out your kidnapped art book as a peace offering she waits for your reply. 

  
It takes your mind what felt like nearly a full minute to catch up, “A-ah. You’re welcome. Um. It’s nice to meet you, Undyne, my name is _________________.” You give her a hesitant smile in return as you carefully take back your sketchbook. It’s at about this moment that you realize the whole bistro is staring at you. Well…. This is awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my very first fan fiction and I hope you liked it!  
> Please let me know what you think, whether if you like it or see where it could be improved on. Please keep things constructive when critiquing because who likes unnecessary and rude things being said?  
> This fiction is purely for my own pleasure but I hope others will find it enjoyable.  
> I'll likely have errors so please just let me know! Thank you!
> 
> P.S. I'll add tags as I go.  
> And this is short but.... I may get longer as I go.


	2. Left Brain or Right Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does your mind always become blank when you need something to say? It was just blabbering a mile a minute ten seconds ago! You awkwardly stare at Sans as you try desperately to try to think of something to say. Why must your humiliation continue? Will it ever end?!
> 
> "i'm starting to think you were lying about drawing and actually just like to stare at people." Thank you, Sans. Your already flaming cheeks reach unthinkable temperatures as Sans gives you a pleased, lazy smirk. You've never seen anyone look so amused with your discomfort.
> 
> Nope. This is never going to end.

Much to your dismay the humiliation of your drawing confrontation takes far too long to pass. The whole ordeal feels like it’s taking an eternity to become the past. Once Undyne and you had been introduced she points at each of her friends and tells you their names before scurrying back to them. Your face feels like it's on fire the entire time as you gave each skeleton and lizard a tentative wave. The group quickly looses interest in you and start looking over their potential orders once again while you are left to feel everyone else’s eyes boring into you. You lean over to straighten your toppled chair.

  
It wasn’t until you were taking your seat that you realized your knees had started shaking at some point during the ‘incident’ as they nearly caused you to fall back into your chair instead of sitting down like a normal person. You weren’t too sure if you were shaking from the few minutes of intense worry edging fear or if you are just so embarrassed and stressed by all the eyes on you. Now that you are safely sitting you let out a shaky breath while glancing at the group of friends getting their drinks.  

  
Are they going to leave? Are they gonna stay? If they do, will they sit near you or as far away as they can? Your mind spews questions at you as you look back down at your sketchbook that you still held in a tight grasp. Trying your hardest to calm down, you distract yourself by carefully tracing the offending line that had resulted, down the page. You surprise yourself by the ever so slight smile that manages to resurface and tug up the corners of your mouth. You are pleased to realize that the sketch received very little damage from the blemish unlike the rest of the page. 

  
You jolt out of your thoughts and your cheeks flare back to red as you watch the shorter skeleton named Sans take a seat across from you at your table. You normally weren't like this but such an extreme scenario doesn't happen often, Where was your mind now when you needed it. It seem to be completely vacant of thoughts now that you needed to strike up conversation. It leaves you staring at Sans like a fish out of water while he looks thoroughly amused with you as he sips his hot coffee through his teeth and raises a brow bone.

  
“ya know i’m starting to think you were lying about drawing and actually just like to stare at people.” Sans drawls out with a wicked smirk. You start out of your daze with yet another blush and quickly look away as your jaw works in a desperate attempt to come up with something to say. Why. Why can’t all this awkwardness come to an end. Everything was perfect till it all blew up. At least that's how it felt.

  
Just as the slightest hint of a thought begins to form the taller skeleton arrives and plops down in the seat to your right. “Sans! Leave the poor human alone. I think Undyne may have broken her even though she hadn’t laid a finger on her…” Papyrus let’s his observation sink in for a minute as he also looks at you with a raised brow. After he aids, “Do you need a doctor, human? Your face won’t stop gaining the red shade.” 

  
Utterly bewildered that you are being called out, you wish you could start the day over by simply sinking out of your chair and under the table. You draw in a deep breath before plastering a smile on your face. “I don’t need a doctor but um thank you for the concern…” You can’t help but look away from them and around the bistro. “I’m just, a-ah… embarrassed. Still.” Scanning the room actually brought you some relief as it revealed to you that the other eyes were no longer on you. Tentatively, you relent your death grip on your violated sketch by setting it gently on the table.

  
“There is no reason to be embarrassed, human. I can see that you drew us very well.” With your sketchbook finally released and set within viewing distance, Papyrus was quick to lean over and study it. He lifts a hand and gently trace the deep grove your pencil had created with a gloved finger much like you had a few minutes again. “I would enjoy to see it finished on day,” he hints with his bright eyes quickly meeting yours as he grins hopefully. “If you ever wish to draw The Great Papyrus again, I would gladly model for you, human!”

  
You feel your smile start to become more natural. The awkwardness you feel from your fumble with Undyne finally begins to vanish while you chuckle at Papyrus’s eagerness. “Well if you insist. Skeletons have always been fun to draw though medical and art models aren’t nearly as mobil as you two seem to be.” You guesture at the boys with a grin and twinkle in your eyes. The last flakes of humiliation blow away with your ramble about art just in time for Undyne and Alphys to drag up an extra chair and sit on the left side of the table between you and Sans.

  
With one last relaxing breath you smile kindly at each individual around the table. “So… You guys all know the ambassador, right? Then why are you here?” You dare to gamble with such a question. You don't mean it rudely either as it is just that your town is no where near Mt. Ebott, where they emerged. You just thought that maybe the friends of Frisk would have stayed nearby to him. 

  
It is Undyne who speaks up first, “Frisk? Yeah, we know the li’l PUNK.” She smiles mischievously. “We actually moved here because the NERD got a full ride to the private school here. Plus there are actually some pretty neat job opportunities for us in this town.”

  
“Y-yes. Th-there’s an e-excellent research lab h-here that’s hiring m-monster scientists. S-Sans and I got a job th-there.” Alphys meekly informs you around her mug that she had hovering in front of her mouth so that you only see her pink tented scales and eyes over it.

  
“AND I, The Great Papyrus, have gotten a job with Undyne at a TRAINING facility! We teach battle techniques and survival skills!” Papyrus informs you loudly in his excitement.

  
“so… what is it that you do, ________?” You nearly didn’t hear Sans after Papyrus’s booming shouts. Everyone looks at you with varying degrees of interest as they all take a drink of their respective beverages in unison.

  
You have to reign back a giddy grin, you couldn’t be happier that your slip up seems to have been forgotten and they are opening up to you. The idea of having a few more friends makes you ecstatic. “I’m an illustrator. I have a couple friends who are authors but I also work for a publication editor.” You tap the opened page of your sketchbook as you let your smile go on unrestrained. “People are my thing so I stare at them all the time.” Smirking you give Sans a pointed look for his comment earlier which rewards you with a lazy smile and eye roll from him.

  
“W-wow…! An illustrator? L-like a person wh-who does the art i-in manga??” Alyphs looks like she is about to burst as she leans over toward you excitedly. You chuckle and simultaneously shake and nod your head all at once. The weird circular motion makes the group look at you like you're crazy which only makes you laugh more.

  
“Yes and no, so not exactly? Here, Alphys. Do you wanna see?” You slid your sketch book across the table to her. She quickly snatches it up with a small squeal of excitement after setting her mug down with a clatter. Your sketchbook was around three fourths filled so there were a lot of sketches to go through. Now you were never too timid or shy when it came to sharing your art but on occasional it would make you feel slightly embarrassed. Now is one of those times. The four monsters crowd around your work and flip through with great interest. To busy yourself while they look you take a sip of your cold drink that had originally been hot.

  
It was flattering that they seem so interested but you really were nothing compared to the greats. Also you feel their jobs are much more interesting than yours. Maybe that is why they were so fascinated with your work as you are with theirs. Your fields are so vastly different with them being scientists and coaches and you an artist. Left brains and a right brain. That thought makes you smile but it quickly drops as you realize something. 

  
“If Frisk is attending the private school here does that mean the King and Queen have also moved here?” They are his parents correct? Yes, they are, you know that. There had been a rather big custody thing in court the first year. But the idea of the King, Queen, AND the monster ambassador living here just felt unreal.

  
“yeah. we all moved here. we live in three houses in the Fox Field neighborhood.” Sans hadn’t seemed as enthusiastic as the other three with your art but he had been interested. He’s looking at you now with a lazy smile. Part of it is scrunched as he rests one cheek in his hand that he has propped up on the table. You aren’t surprised at how malleable he and Papyrus’s faces seem to be since they are monsters and that clearly means their anatomy follows very different rules. Actually, for all you know, under their sweatshirts and jeans, they could look drastically different.

  
“I’m… I’m frankly just surprised I hadn’t heard about you guys moving here on the news already, being famous figures and all. And Fox Field? I live in the older part of the neighborhood in one of the town houses! How long ago did you guys move in…?” You trail off as you find yourself copying Sans position, the two of you looking at each other over the other monsters’ heads, still distracted by your sketches and art work.

  
“well,” Sans drags out the word, “we are technically still moving in. but you could say our moving trucks arrived two days ago. we came by this place to relax for a few.” He waves vaguely with his free hand to indicate your bistro. “ya know, we are having a moving party in a week or so if you’d like to come…?” There goes his brow ridge again. Raising at you… is that a challenging look?

  
Flabbergasted by such a look you find yourself rising up to the occasion. “Alright. I’ll be there. What sort of house warming gifts are you guys needing?” Sans grins wider as you easily grab the bait he tossed to you. This is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, yaaaay!  
> This one isn't as action packed as the first one but it has decent filler I hope.  
> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it because I had tons of fun writing it! 
> 
> P.S. Yes, I gave Frisk a gender. Toby Fox gave us game players full rights to give the cutie whichever gender we so desire. When I play, Frisk is a she since I am a she. But for the stories sake I felt it fun to make Frisk a boy since it's something you rarely see in my opinion. He is going to be the cutest, just you wait!


	3. Pop, Lock, and Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is so helpful you think you could die right here, right now. Someone this helpful doesn't deserve this world. Maybe pushing him into traffic will relieve him of the burden of being helpful. You know you'd definitely appreciate it.  
> Maybe if you knew he had been sitting next to you this whole time you could have helped him out sooner.

Today you are in need of some dancing references. One of your closest friends from college just started writing a story about a group of kids who fight crime with their super powers and sick dance skills and, of course, your friend wants you to illustrate it. So where else would be better to find some models than the classes at the private school just eight minutes away? No where, that’s where.

  
Slipping out of your house you take the split second required to double check that you have all of your supplies before locking your front door. You bound off your porch and to your car. With a click of a button it's unlocked and you're plopping yourself behind the wheel and your bag into the passengers seat. Once the car is started you turn on your current favorite artist’s music then roll down your windows and open the sun roof. Spring is finally starting to spring (hah, you are so funny) so even though the trees are still bare it is finally warm enough for a windy drive with the windows down. Your favorite way to drive.

  
You are halfway our of the neighborhood when you hear your phone chime. With a glance over to where it rests by your bag on the seat, you see that it is indeed from who you suspected. Sans. After he challenged you to go to the group’s house warming party, the group had rather abruptly gotten the motivation to leave. You were ditched with only a scattering of numbers jotted around the sketch you did of them. That was about three days ago. Unsurprisingly, they had ran out before Sans got the chance to answer your question and you have been forced to try and pry the answers out of him via texts ever since.

  
Lost in thought as you make your drive to the school, your music forgotten as you continue reflecting on the past few days. Despite the trauma that was the day you met them you have still been stopping by the bistro everyday and as a result you’ve gotten to see Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys more than once. Sans is the only one you hadn’t gotten to catch up with in person, though you two really have been texting throughout the day when you needed to find out what gifts you needed for everyone. More specifically what you gift a King and Queen.

  
With the car safely parked and windows shut nice and tight you pick up your phone and check the message. It seems Sans has graced you with a one word response after all your begging for an answer as to what on earth the royal household will need or want as a house warming gift. 

  
“‘snails’? What on earth does that even mean?” You huff the question out loud and quickly begin to text him back, ‘what does that even mean, Sans? Snails what? Snail decorations? Pet snails? Escargot?’ Closing your phone once your message is sent you toss it in your bag and haul yourself out of the car and into the school. It wasn’t unusual for you to show up to the all ages private school in your free time or even work hours as the eclectic activities offered here were perfect for studies. It also helped that both of your parents work for the school. You had even been offered a position at one point to teach art but you had declined. Creating art was your passion though you do like to come in on occasion to give lessons and show support to the art club.

  
Once in the healthily lavished dancing room you find a seat amongst the people who have chosen to stay and watch their loved ones practice. A few parents give you smiles and waves while another comments that it’s been awhile since they last saw you. You happily respond in kind and inform the commenter that you just got a new job that requires lots of dance references. Happy with your response they turn back to watch their kids laugh and stretch before their classes begin or the ones already practicing.

  
You don’t waste time getting out your sketchbook and pencils seeing as the sooner you get started with the sketches the better. It doesn’t take you long to get into your zone either. With your sketchbook propped on the knee of the leg you have hooked over the other, you let your pencil flutter across the page. You work on capturing the energetic movements of the older students’ hip hop class before switching gears and trying to capture the tension of another group as they stretch. 

  
A smile begins to shape your mouth as your eyes flicker between your subjects and their sketches. They all look so happy. Motivated. Even those who are worn because they are already thirty minutes into their practice and are wearing sweaty looks of concentration. You could see it in their eyes… Determination… And you want to get that captured on paper.

  
It’s around fifteen minutes into your endeavor that someone comes over and takes the seat next to you on your right but you are far too focused to see who. The large room has enough space for about five classes and non of them have more that ten students. The walls are lined with mirrors and railings. Perfect for the ballet classes. A class of cute little middle schoolers who are learning ballroom capture your attention and make you grin. The boys and girls clearly feel uncomfortable with having to get so close to their classmates. Ya know, cooties are still a thing at this age for most. As a result basically all of them are red faced. You let your pencil begin filling a new corner. 

  
Two pairs in particular are your favorite. One is clearly made up of the two most experienced of the class seeing as they keep their heads held high and chatter a bit as they go through the steps. The other team is composed of a knowledgable young boy, cat like monster who is working with a smaller human girl who has her eyes glued to their feet. The boy is trying his hardest to get the shy girl to look at him instead.

  
You giggle softly as you manage to capture both pairs. It isn’t until about three minutes later that you finally start to feel like something is up. The person who’s sitting next to you had started humming at some point and you, recognizing the tune, had started humming along with them in your distracted state. But the thing that finally shocks you out of your trance is the fact that you are now watching Frisk, the monsters' ambassador, skip out of the changing room and charge across the room to a group of elementary students who are stretching before their ballet class. 

  
Wait. What is going on. They are clearly Frisk because you could recognize that bobbed hair nearly anywhere. Practically everyone could. He’s wearing the traditional light weight shirt, black leggings, and slippers as the other male ballet students. You didn’t know Frisk was already enrolled or that he danced. The person next to you finally speaks up.

  
“i know. flooring i’n’t it? ‘ut it was clear that frisk had talent with the moves he used to dodge our attacks in the underground,” Sans lazily informs you. You whip your head around to look at him in shock. It feels like all the air was just knocked out of you, you are so surprised that it's the stout skeleton who you had been humming along with. How long had he been there? Yet what’s the first thing that bursts out of your mouth, though?

  
“Why on earth would Asgore and Toriel want snails? Explain, Sans.” Interesting response even to yourself but could you really be blamed? What kind of answer was 'snails' to a gift idea. Still your demand is a bit untimely. Curse you, disorganized right brain! Sans simply gives you thoroughly amused grin before he points at your cell that’s visible from inside your open bag.

  
“i did. but really. you are still stuck on the snails? do you need some salt?” 

  
You blink. “Salt…?”

  
“to help get rid of the snails.” Catching up quickly you give his arm a swat as punishment which only makes him laugh. Leaning over your sketchbook you scoop up your phone and slid it open. ‘yes’. All he wrote to your many questions was ‘yes’.

  
“Oh my goodness, this is the most helpful answer I have ever received, Sans, thank you so much.” He chuckles at your acidic sarcasm.

  
“if only you knew how true that statement is.” Your glare only makes him laugh all over again.

 

“Okay. Alright. You win, Mr. Boney-Butt,-“

  
“boney-butt?"

  
“-I’ll get them something to do with snails-“

  
“how do you know if i really am all bones, _________?”

  
“-And! If I offend them in any way, it’s all your fault and you have to keep whatever I get them. You will also have to personally help me pick a new gift out but you'll pay for it.”

  
“‘kay. deal.” Sans smile at you is lazy and mischievous. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! *happy dance* I threw in a li'l AU for you guys! I simply had to. Dance is life to me, aside from drawing and singing that is. I can't dance to save my life though but I would love to learn one day. XD  
> Ranting aside, I hope you guys enjoyed it! The majority of it is reader chilling by herself but I hope that's cool. Sans comes to be "helpful" at the end! Isn't that great? Isn't he the sweetest? Plus! We've gotten to see our spunky, cutie, Frisk! Next chapter she'll hopefully get to actually talk with him along with the King and Queen~.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'm having tons of fun writing! Please comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> P.S. I have a tumblr where I do the arts but be warned I am not nearly a talented as our lovely reader here is but I am striving to reach her level. Please take a look if you feel like it. :)  
> http://violatheviolinist.tumblr.com


	4. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What? I didn’t call you.There is no reason for me to speak with you currently.” You finally get Ella’s leash on her. “But I’m truly glad you called me!” Papyrus quickly amends sounding flustered.
> 
> "Huh. Well that's strange... How are ya anyway?"
> 
> _____________________
> 
> “‘You are the artist Undyne almost beat up right?’” Can people just forget about that already?!!

Sans's agreement to your proposition came easily that you wonder if he really isn’t lying about the royalty liking snails. Or maybe he just wants to see you crash and burn that badly. You give him your most threatening ‘I don’t trust you’ face that you can muster but he clearly isn’t buying it. Honestly you think you may only be encouraged him and his ego with the look because as a result he simply looks way too pleased with himself. You heave a sigh as you relent. Tossing your phone back into your bag you begin rearranging yourself so you can get back into your drawing mojo. You working doesn’t seem to be part of Sans plans.

“so, __________. I see you are staring at people again.” Sans’ comment earns him your most deadly look, your “mom” look, the one that says you aren’t even the slightest bit amused with his shenanigans. He almost apologizes because of it. Somehow sweet people can make some of the most intimidating angry faces.

  
Seeing Sans’ hesitant expression to your ‘don’t mess with me’ one, you are unable to help dissolving into the mess of snickers that manage to escape you. You nudge his shoulder with your own. “Ya know me.” You giggle some more, teasingly leaning into him as you goof off quietly. You give him a smile, eyes dancing mischievously as you continue with what sounds like a slogan, “’ve’been staring at people since two-thousand-and-eight.” Obviously Sans doesn’t know you that well yet since you two only met a few days ago. But since you are both playing around you felt it harmless to say.

  
“why only since twenty-oh-eight?” Sans relaxes at the sound of your laughter. If you honestly got sick of his teasing that quickly he thinks he would have been a little… disappointed. Maybe more than a little. So far it has been really fun getting to know you. Plus Papyrus seems smitten with you so where could he go wrong?

  
You straighten yourself while firmly planting your sketchbook back on your knee. Resuming drawing position, you carefully begin another sketch as you answer, “That’s when I started to draw seriously. It was still for fun but by seriously I mean it’s when I began drawing all the time. I filled so many sketchbooks.

  
Sans simply hums gently, thoughtfully, at your answer. Daring a glance you can see that he’s watching the students practice. Following his gaze you feel like he may be watching the hip hop class. With quite a bit of interest. That makes you raise an eye brow. “So…” you drawl out the syllable as you turn back to your work and continue drawing. When you fall quiet he looks over at you, now watching your profile as you concentrate on your sketches and subjects.

  
“so…?” The skeleton prodes in hopes to get you to continue your thought.

  
“So… Do you know how to dance?” You spare him another glance, when your eyes meet his, you smile. 

  
With an unreadable expression, he silently studies you for a moment. He looks back ahead and answers you with disinterest, “too much work.”

  
That wasn’t exactly an answer, you conclude with a frown but decide to leave it be. Besides from what you’ve learned of Sans so far through texting is that he very much enjoys the leisurely life. So not dancing wouldn’t be shocking.

 

_________________________

 

  
Nothing much else was said after that. You continued working while Sans watched Frisk or messed around on his phone. In the end you had to leave before Frisk was done with practice. It seems your won’t get t meet the young ambassador for another few days.

  
Back at home you trudge through your front door then straight to your couch in the living room. Unceremoniously you flop onto it’s soft cushions on your stomach after dumping your back by an arm. The sound of jingling tags and nails clicking on the hard wood floors brings a smile to your face. Your furry baby’s happy yip sounds only makes your grin stretch farther. Quickly twisting around onto your back just in time to see your black-haired child trot in with another happy bark. Her tail wags happily as she draws closer until you dramatically throw an arm back over the arm rest and put the back of your other hand on your forehead.

  
“OH, Ella!” You whine theatrically, “Whatever shall I buy for the royal household? I… I… I don’t think I can survive such a challenge…!” Your sweet little two-year-old lab lets out a distressed yelp and darts over to you with great concern. She leaps up and lands as gently as a worried, full-sized, labrador retriever can on your stomach. “Oof!” You chuckle as she begins nudging and licking at your neck, chin, and cheek while whining. 

  
“Awww, baby, did I worry you?” You straighten yourself while giving her loving, heavy, pets. Now sitting up you give the top of her head a peck. You have to dodge her long pink tongue as she tries to give you a french kiss. You laugh while gently pushing her off. Leaning forward your grab your laptop off of your coffee table. Ella snuggles into your side until you two are everything but conjoined twins as you open your laptop and type in your password.

  
“Should I trust him, Ella?” You look over at your smiling puppy for her opinion. Her tongue vanishes as she shuts her mouth with a click and tilts her head, ears perked up at you. You smile and reach over to rub one of her incredibly soft ears. Ella happily melts under your touch and the two of you sit there for a few minutes thinking. Making up your mind you give your puppy one last pat before opening Amazon and searching for your order. With your oder placed you are thankful for prime because you don’t want to have to stress about your items not getting in in time for the party. 

  
With that out of the way you use the rest of the hour for checking and responding to your emails. All of them either business or junk mail. Just as you are finishing up your last email your phone starts ringing. Snatching it up you see that it is Papyrus and right before you can hit accept the call drops. Did he hang up? You frown. You put your laptop back on the coffee table before standing and stretching as you ask Ella, “El’, ya wanna go for a walk?”

  
Ella lets out the worlds happiest bark and takes a flying leap off the couch before she goes bounding off through the house to get her leash for you. You grin and hit redial. With your phone held to your ear you wait for the energetic skeleton to pick up the phone while you follow after Ella. Thankfully you are still completely dressed from going out earlier so you don’t need to get dressed but you honestly had no idea why you were still in outside clothes. Usually once you’re home you get in the comfiest outfit you can. That means no shoes as well as a few other articles of clothing missing.

  
“Oh, human! Hello! ___________, thank you for giving the Great Papyrus a call!” He picks up sounding ecstatic that you called him back.

  
“No, problem. You had called me a minute ago so I wanted to see what’s up seeing as the call dropped or you hung up or something before I got the chance to answer.” You trap your phone between your ear and shoulder as you lean over while Ella comes scampering back in with her leash hanging from her mouth and trailing on the floor behind her. You begin working on clipping her leash to her collar but her wagging is moving her entire body so much so that it is making it difficult.

  
“What? I didn’t call you.There is no reason for me to speak with you currently.” You finally get Ella’s leash on her. “But I’m truly glad you called me!” He quickly amends sounding flustered.

  
“Well that’s strange… But since we’re already talking, how are you?” You frown slightly as you straighten from your awkward bend. You let Ella be with her leash dragging the floor and you go to search for your keys.

  
“Wonderful! I have been having the most wonderful day! What about you, human?” During Papyrus’s response you hear him begin running water. Next comes the sound of pots and pans as it seems he’s searching for a certain size amongst them. You pocket your keys, grab Ella’s leash, and head toward the door.

  
“That’s awesome to hear, Papyrus! I’m doing pretty good also. I actually ran into your brother and Frisk today at Frisk’s ballet practice.” Once on your porch you lock the door then bound off to the sidewalk with Ella.

  
“Really? How fun! I must apologize, ____________, we must talk later because right now I need to give my full attention to preparing spaghetti.” Papyrus promptly bids you farewell. The short conversation leaves a goofy smile on your face. He always seems to do that to you because he is just that cute. 

  
Being a very energetic dog, you and Ella end up walking down every street of your large neighborhood as you always do. You start on your side that’s much older then work your way to the newer homes that near mansions. The weather is so nice that you pass quite a few other people. Some couples and others walking their pets. You are just passing what may be the three nicest houses in Fox Field when the door of the far left house bursts open giving you a jolt. Next thing you know you are being tackle hugged by a young boy with a bobbed hair cut. Thankfully Ella doesn’t freak out at your friendly attacker.

  
Frisk takes a step back, flashes you the biggest grin you have ever seen, then begins vigorously petting Ella much to her delight. His laughter rings through the air as your dog covers the young ambassador’s face with kisses. After a few more seconds of puppy love, Frisk turns to you a begins to sign. You have never been more thankful for your sign language classes until this very moment.

 

  
“‘ **You are the artist Undyne almost beat up right**?’” Huh. You aren’t going to ever live that down are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of a struggle. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to happen and honestly before I started writing it I thought it was going to be the house warming party buuuut. It clearly didn't get there. And honestly it might still be another chapter or two. I'm a huge Dancetale fan so I may actually play that in some more but it isn't a major thing. Probably a heavy underlying thing.  
> Also Reader has a puppy doggy! I hope you like Ella, she's a handful!  
> Also also also, FRISK!<3
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!


	5. Spaghetti Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the three newest men in your life. No biggy, one's a kid and the other two are skeletons.   
> They are all a joy to talk with but, dancing? You hadn't exactly been expecting to be jumping around with a belly full of noodles right after though. As long as it's fun, right?

Why did this child have to look at your with such wide, sweet, eyes? What had you done, other than draw a group of friends, to deserve this? Your mind floods with all likely answers. Though recalling the eventful day, you wonder if you should even own up to it. You could avoid it right? But apparently it seems you actually, really truly, have to. Heaving a sigh you finally cave into answering Frisk’s eager inquiry.

  
You return his excited smile with a hesitant one before answering, “Yeah, I am the same artist. Unless intimidating illustrators is a favorite pastime of her’s.” Your smile turns playful when you really wouldn’t be surprised by Undyne enjoying such a hobby. You ask, “How’d you know what I look like?”

  
“ _‘I saw you with Sans at practice. When I asked him after class he told me who you were. I didn’t think I would see you here though.’_ ” Frisk gestures to the street. His excitement grows and he starts bouncing on his toes. You try not to feel overly relieved that he seems to be able to hear, or at least read lips, you know you can’t sign as well as you can read them. Then again thinking back to interviews on T.V. he seemed to be able to understand the interviewers perfectly well. But who know for sure with people being behind the cameras. 

  
“To be honest I wasn’t expecting to see you either, Frisk.” Even though it feels a bit odd saying the young celebrity’s name aloud, your smile turns caring and you act without thinking. With your free hand you reach out and ruffle his soft, brown, hair. It’s a second later that you recognize your endearing action may be an insulting one to the elementary schooler.

  
Relief washes over you when he shakes it off easily and grins. Feeling appeased, you take a glance over to the house the little ambassador, and apparently dancer, ran out of. You nearly jump out of your skin and in conscience your face turns a healthy shade of red.

  
Sans is standing on the porch, leaning against the door frame with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets and a lazy smile warming his face while he watches the exchange between the two of you. You give him a small, pretty embarrassed, wave and smile before turning back to Frisk when he lightly tugs at your shirt’s hem.

  
“ _‘Please come in and eat with us, I want to learn more about you. Sans and Paps would love to have you too, I know it.’_ ” Done signing and looking to you with a hopeful smile, he drops his hands to give Ella some more love. Not a second passes before he starts looking back and forth between you and your dog before deciding he wants to give your furry child his full attention.

  
You can’t help grinning at the scene nor can you help realizing that you’ll have something to take care of first. “Well,” you draw out the word, “if Sans and ‘Paps,’” you repeat the nickname Frisk had used with a tender smile, “would like to have me, and have enough room, then I would love that. Although,” Frisk looks up quickly at your pause with a face full of concern. You don’t leave him waiting long, “I’m going to have to take Ella home first.”

 

 

  
Frisk insists upon walking you and Ella home and that apparently means Sans simply has to tag along too. After being bombarded with relentless amount of ‘please’s, you cave and hand Ella’s leash to Frisk while carefully instructing the proper way to hold it as to not lose your furry child. Sans and you stroll side by side the rest of the way to your house while Ella and Frisk run circles around you and wreak hyper havoc in the yards of neighbors while remaining a respectful distance from their houses. Good thing Fox Field has large yards unlike modern neighborhoods.

  
Watching the energetic pair with a smile you begin to wonder if you should hire the young boy to be your dog walker. Then again, you need to get your walks so maybe Frisk can just join he two of you occasionally. The four of you turn onto your street and you glance over at Sans who has been mostly silent the majority of the time spent walking with the exception of laughing with you at the children.

  
“Are you sure it’s alright if I join you guys for dinner? I really don’t want to impose, especially since you’ve already invited me to the house warming party.” You feel uncomfortable inviting yourself.

  
“yeah, ’m sure. paps usually makes enough food to feed five or more people. I ‘ope ya like spaghetti.” Sans answers easily while keeping his eyes trained ahead and a comfortable smile on his skull.

  
“I love spaghetti. Will it have meatballs, though?” Meatballs are the best. Just the though of eating them makes you grin. Try not to drool, ____________.

  
“uh, yeah. i think he may have made some meatballs this time.”

  
“Yes!” You cheer a bit more excitedly than necessary over the food item and your enthusiasm earns you a chuckle. “Oh! I also got all my gifts for the party figured out, so there, Mr. Oh-So-Helpful-Boney-Butt!” Pointing a victorious finger at him you smile like you just conquered a difficult puzzle. In your opinion you did. “I figured it out gifts even when you only gave me those shady hints.” Man, you are so pleased with yourself. Your smile makes that obvious.

  
“___________, what did i tell you about calling names when you don’t even know if they’re plausible?” The mischievous glint in his eyes has you not trusting all over again. Wrinkling your nose, you playfully stick out your tongue at him as you reach your front door and take out your keys.

  
“If you feel so offended by it then maybe you should prove me wrong, Sans.” You jokingly sing out your challenge as the lock clicks and you shove the door open. Skipping in you hold the door open for Ella and Frisk to come barreling through and for Sans to stroll through the passage. With everyone safely inside you shut the door while Frisk does the honor of removing your puppy’s leash from her collar.

  
The minute she is free Ella tears off through the house and to your kitchen to get her water bowl. You can hear the sloppy lapping and splashes of water even from two room over. Frisk looks to you for approval before he hurries after where your dog went. The smile that has taken over your face begins to ache but you are too happy to care. 

  
“So,” you start as you and Sans head toward your kitchen yourselves, “since you so kindly invited me over for dinner, what drink and or dessert should I bring?” Giving him a kind smile you don’t think any further of your possibly flirtatious challenge you gave him a moment ago once you reach the kitchen.

  
“well we ‘ve plenty of milk and ke’chup so if you have another beverage in mind that’s what i’d suggest ya bring.” Sans fights the urge to smile wider when you give him a “what on earth?” look at the mention of ketchup as a drink. “what?” You squint at him. Okay, he can’t fight it anymore. His already wide smile grows even wider.

  
“Ketchup? Are you for real?” Before he can even reply you shake your head while holding up a palm at him. “Never mind. Don’t wanna know.” The sad thing is, you realize, you probably are about to know in around twenty minutes or so when you get back to their place. Sighing you turn away and stroll to your fridge. You lean over and begin shuffling things around so you can get to your nearly forgotten jug of mildly sweetened black tea. 

  
With your back turned you miss Sans and Frisk frantically signing back and forth at each other. Sans quickly grows flustered and Frisk only grows more ecstatic. Their hands drop the second you turn to face them with the jug in hand and the fridge shut. They both smile sweetly at you and, since you are oblivious to their mute discussion, you smile back just as sweetly.

  
“Let’s get back to your house.” As you pass Frisk on your way to the door he takes hold of your free hand. You’re a bit surprised by the sudden hand holding but you remind yourself that this kid had tackle hugged you not even thirty minutes ago upon your first meeting. Ella had ran off to your room it seems because your pooch is no where to be seen, walks are always a good way to tucker her out.

 

 

  
Back at what you now know to be Sans’ and Papyrus’s house, you help Frisk set the table while Sans lazes about in one of the chairs and Papyrus carries in the freshly prepared food.

  
“___________,” he booms, “I am so glad that you are able to join us. I had been too busy cooking to have thought about inviting you early when we talked on the phone.” Papyrus sets down the giant plate of spaghetti and meatballs and the salad bowl then starts heading back towards the kitchen. Though you know he is plenty loud enough for you to hear him from one room over you follow after him anyway as to be polite. You are having a conversation after all and you and Frisk had just finished setting the table.

  
“I’m glad that Sans and Frisk invited me. Thank you so much for letting me join you guys.” You pick up a basket of freshly made garlic bread while Papyrus gathers up serving utensils as well as a few salad dressings.

  
“Of course! You are invited over anytime, ____________.” The warm smile he gives you makes your heart stutter. Why is Papyrus so cute??? Augh! Grinning, the two of you return to the dining room and everyone starts filling their plates once they are seated.

  
“Even if I wasn’t invited all the time I’d like to let you three know that you are welcome over at my house anytime also. If I’m not out getting references and things I’m usually at home working on my art. Company is always welcome.” To reinforce your offer you smile at each boy in turn. Frisk looks like he is about to burst.You chuckle when he sets his silverware down with a clatter in a rush to begin signing. 

  
“ _‘You are okay if I come over and play? Not with just Ella but with you too? Do you ever finger paint? I love to finger paint. Could we do that sometime? And watch movies or'_ ” he pauses a moment to think before finishing with, “ _'or dance and sing?’_ ” You get a start. So wait. Frisk isn’t mute? You already concluded that he surely isn’t deaf. Shaking yourself out of your stupor you give him a kind smile.

  
“Of course, Frisk. I would love to do those things with you anytime. I know Ella would love a younger and more energetic friend too.” You giggle but Frisk only pouts at you for calling yourself old. He is about to start signing at you again but Sans decides then to remind Frisk that his food is getting cold.

  
You, Sans, and Papyrus chat much easier through dinner and Frisk occasionally adds his own comments or questions until he finishes long before the rest of you. With no more food to obstruct him, Frisk takes free reign of bombarding you with questions and leading the conversation from the point on.

 

 

  
Not a minute passes after the last bite of food has been swallowed, before Frisk leaps to his feet and takes your hands in his. Beaming up at you eagerly he starts tugging you out of your seat and towards the living room. A chuckle slips past your lips as you let him drag you away from the skeleton brothers. 

  
“Frisk, where are we going?” The question comes out with a giggle. You aren’t surprised when you don’t receive any other response than his own laugh since he still has your hands trapped in his. He only lets go to scamper off and turn on a song from his phone on the bluetooth stereo in the living room’s corner. A moment later he is back in front of you and taking your hands once again. You feel your eyebrows inch their way towards the ceiling just as quickly.

  
What was Frisk up to? You didn’t catch on until the little boy begins leading you into the steps of a waltz at the tempo of the pop song spilling from the speakers. Stunned, a laugh tumbles past your lips as you stumble along with the graceful child. Even though he is so much smaller than you he leads you easily. It was surprising. You had seen him dancing ballet, of course, but it hadn’t occurred to you that he would know other dance forms.

  
Papyrus and Sans finally join the two of you after cleaning up dinner as you twirl and laugh around the wide room. The taller of the brothers grins excitedly while hurrying over, just barely keeping out of your way as you dance by.

  
“Are we dancing now, humans?” He only waits five more beats of the song before taking one of your hands from Frisk as you dance by. The exuberant skeleton spins you out of the young human’s hands and into his. Oh. Well now you’re fumbling your way through a Salsa. Salsa and a pop song. Strange. But… pretty fun. You are laughing giddily while Papyrus ‘nyeh heh heh!’s and Frisk claps energetically to the beat for you two

  
You tilt your head back and let loose a joyous laugh. This was so much more exhilarating and different from the uncoordinated dancing you do in the privacy of your home. You still have no clue what you are doing but you simply let the men that are worming their way into your life lead you through moves that you never thought you could do or ever would do. 

  
Feeling the groove, Papyrus, decides to keep the trend of passing you on going by picking a fancy way to do it. He lifts up your arm, your hand lightly grasped in his gloved one, and he spins you around elegantly before flicking you into a dizzying tizzy across the room. You try to steady yourself on your feet to no avail. It isn’t until you crash face first into a wall of soft, deep blue, fabric draped over a sturdy skeletal frame that you stop your distressing trip.

  
Clutching onto the thick warm fabric you wait for your head to stop spinning seeing as it still wanted to keep moving even after you stopped. A groan escapes you but a chuckle quickly follows. The world seems to have stopped tilting enough for you to lean back your head to smile up at Sans who had been laughing at you.

  
“Thanks for being my rock and not making me dance around some more.”

  
“heh. no prob', babe.” Sans keeps his head facing forward, only looking down at you with his small white pinpricks at the bottom of his sockets. “i know those two can get carried away.”

  
“…. ‘Babe’?” You snort at the pet name and repeat it questioningly while rightening yourself out of your lean into the stout monster. Before you can get a good look at his face Frisk drags you back into the middle of the room and starts leading you in another dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait but I finally got it done! I had a bit of a writer's block when trying to figure everything out for my story. 
> 
> I think.... I think I'm going to play some more with the dancetale AU. I know a few of you really liked that I made Frisk a dancer and even hope that Sans will dance. I hope he does too, honestly. But dance isn't that main subject nor issue of this fanfic. Art is and well. I guess it isn't just art alone but.. it's going to mean all art forms! Yahoo!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you are enjoying it and I can keep doing this for all of us! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> P.S. I have a tumblr if you wanna check it out. @ViolatheViolinist

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my very first fan fiction and I hope you liked it!  
> Please let me know what you think, whether if you like it or see where it could be improved on. Please keep things constructive when critiquing because who likes unnecessary and rude things being said?  
> This fiction is purely for my own pleasure but I hope others will find it enjoyable.  
> I'll likely have errors so please just let me know! Thank you! 
> 
> P.S. I'll add tags as I go.  
> And this is short but.... I may get longer as I go.


End file.
